Ice cream and gossip
by Nanopanda
Summary: The title explains itself… I know this is an easy fic, and I'm sure someone has come with the same idea before but just give it a go! I promise it won't hurt… much xD Forgive me Chase… I truly am a big fan of yours…
1. Chapter 1

Jack was sitting on his evil spinning chair, wearing only his pajamas and a cup of coffee stood in his hand. Looking down some new evil plots he suddenly realized his day was going to be so boring. Wuya appeared just in time to make it clear to the boy.

"Jack… which toy are you playing with now?" when she said 'toy' what she really meant was highly destructive weapon or robot. Jack sighted and stared blankly at the wall.

"I'm going out today…!" he informed the old witch.

"Come again?"

"Going. Out. Now. See ya later, Wuya…" and with that he closed the door to his parents garage, I meaaan, his so _evil_ lair. "What could I do in order not to bore to death…?"

Walking away from his house an idea hit his mind.

"Ice cream?" asked the confused Omi. The kid was training some new movements outside the Temple when his now two-year enemy appeared riding a flying bike. "You mean…" his face filled with joy as the idea registered. "No way!"

After that the kid started to jump excited, shouting he would have some ice cream. Jack couldn't help but outlining a smile.

"Yeah, I promised and what an Evil Boy Genius promises can't be ignored!" the red haired boy said seriously talking. Omi grinned as he raced up the Temple to get his friends.

_Once they chose ice cream-parlor… which took nearly three hours since they couldn't agree… _

The banana split Jack was devouring was a funny thing to see, his face covered with chocolate stains just the perfect complement.

"Want a napkin, partner?" Clay offered. Jack took it and smiled happily.

"How comes you passed for a visit?" Rai was having an iced-lemon drink. Jack shrugged and answered back.

"I just couldn't stand another day in my lair with that old witch yelling at me!" the xiaolin dragons smiled slightly, it made sense to them seeing how unpleasant the idea was.

"You can come along whenever you want!" Omi took the teen's globed hand and hold it smiling like he was trying to posses Jack.

"I wish Chase would say the same…!"

Four glances went straight away at him, staring like he had said something fun. Jack stared back, noticing the silent question they were addressing.

"Wh-what…?"

"Tell us, Jack…" the tone Kimiko had could have been the one of an investigator interrogating a suspect. "…how is him?"

"How is who?"

"Chase."

**That was short . a terrifying idea came to my mind… i think it's the perfect time to get some answers out of little Jack! Come with any ideas :D **

**Chapter 2 is coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Why d' ya wanna know…?" Jack was starting to panic. Seeing the evil grins on their faces was really annoying.

"Well, you two seem to spend time together, so… is he as full of himself at home as when fighting?" Rai asked.

"Oh, you can say that out loud! He is such a brat! I once took a bath at his home, ya know, just staying for evil plotting but wow! He has all kind of shampoos, even that one… hs! Not to mention corporal lotions…!" Jack was having an outburst and the xiaolin dragons ended up laughing madly.

At this point they were all finished with ice creams.

"I have another question…!" Omi stood on his chair and looked Jack directly on the eye.

"How can he live with so many cats around?" laughing started again and not till they all calmed down did Jack answer.

"I dunno my good friend, but in his lair always smells like… like a pet shop." Even Jack laughed at this. He hadn't had such a good time in years! "And what does he think when he's meditating? What could he possibly be thinking six hours!"

Jack made a pause to gain some effect.

"Wuya and I were so bored as to actually time him… Last time we did it, he lasted almost ten hours…!"

They all started to give ideas –as in brainstorming- about what could he be thinking. The most extravagant were that he was planning on creating a new hairstyle or a trade mark for clothes with his logotype.

"Wuya and Chase have some kind of… affair going on?" Kimiko has always thought they made a strange couple. Jack blinked turning white.

"A-affair you mean…" Kimiko nodded. "I-I think not!" the evil boy cried hoping they didn't.

"You are not sure!" the girl was enjoying this.

"I'm sure they don't! Chase always treats her like a housekeeper!"

"I'm most sure Wuya doesn't appreciate that treating...!" Omi steeped leading the way out the ice cream-parlor.

"Is she still living with Chase?" Kimiko asked. Jack nodded once and stood there waiting for any other questions.

"It was fun to see ya, Jack!" Rai shrugged and smiled relaxed. The night grew dark and the xiaolin monks returned home leaving Jack on their way.

Jack walked silently, he knew his parent's house just the way it was to his lair. Usually he slept down there -it was fresh and dark- and no one would disturb his sleep. The boy made his way to the bed but steeped on something hairy. A soft growl made him stop and stare at the darkness surrounding him. His blood froze as a pair of golden eyes glowed in the dark.

"Ch...Chase?" his voice came out miraculously.

"Do you dislike my hairstyle or my meditating habits?" the evil master's look made Jack feel like a fly in a spiderweb.

"N-no I just...!" Jack couldn't go on. Oh, Chase was having fun and almost let a smirk but kept control till he had made Jack ask for mercy, forgiveness, understanding and beg for his live."Pleeeaaaseeee please Chase!" the boy dropped to the floor and grabbed Chase's pants. This was the point where Chase had his limit.

"Don't ever gossip about me again, worm." he said tasting each word.

"Never ever Chase! I will never do that again!" the kitties Chase brought with him prowled around the crying boy. The evil master freed himself from the gap and disappeared in the thin air at the edge of laughing out loud.


End file.
